


do you like me? mark y or n

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: Pare-me se você já ouviu essa: dois Ravenclaws estudando Adivinhação.(Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:D.Gray-Man;Ship:Lavi/Kanda;Item:Magia)





	do you like me? mark y or n

**Author's Note:**

> _D.Gray-Man_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.

Às vezes Lavi se esquece do por que foi colocado na Ravenclaw.

Claro, ele gosta de estudar e tem muito mais conhecimento do que admite para os outros, tendo também boas notas, mas ainda assim às vezes ele se sente mais Hufflepuff que Ravenclaw ou até mesmo mais Gryffindor. Exatamente como está se sentindo neste momento, segurando seu livro de Adivinhação em seu peito como um escudo, enquanto caminha até os jardins para estudar com Kanda Yuu.

 _Kanda Yuu_. Ou seu colega de casa tão gostoso que até dói. Dos cabelos negros longos e de feições sempre fechadas. Batedor pela casa, também, e sempre muito bravo. Gosta particularmente de tentar derrubar Allen da vassoura durante os jogos, e evita ao máximo Lenalee. A maior parte das pessoas o chamam de rude. A maior parte delas também já teve uma quedinha por ele. Lavi ainda tem, não conseguindo nunca superar.

Bem, aqui estão os fatos: Lavi entrou junto de Yuu em Hogwarts e os dois estudam até hoje juntos, incluindo no mesmo dormitório. Yuu é terrivelmente bonito e popular, mas muito quieto e na dele. Ainda assim, ele consegue ser minimamente agradável com Lavi, embora sempre bravo. Ele faz as noites difíceis para ele, quando acorda depois de sonhos muito particulares e Yuu está lá, sem camisa e prendendo o cabelo.

Kanda Yuu também é excelente em Adivinhação. Faz por razões que ninguém entende, porque não é seu perfil, mas é o melhor na matéria de sua turma. Acerta as leituras com uma facilidade tremenda e nunca, nunca lê para as pessoas fora da classe, por mais que elas queiram pagar. Enquanto isso, Lavi é péssimo na matéria e é motivo de piada de seu pandavô — piada que ele mesmo criou e que, mesmo levando alguns muitos cascudos na cabeça, não para de usar — porque isso não é perfil da família deles.

E aqui está o _plot twist_ : Lavi pode ou não ter entrado em Adivinhação porque Yuu entrou em Adivinhação. Foi uma decisão terrível que ele nunca conseguiu se desfazer, pois isso significaria desistir da matéria e desistir de ver Yuu sentado em um daqueles pufes ridículos, a luz do sol iluminando-o entre a fumaça dos incensos, analisando com cuidado e devoção as borras de chá. E Lavi pode ou não ter recebido um ultimato de seu professor [] que ele estava para bombar tão feiamente que somente recebendo ajuda de seus antepassados para passar. Por sorte, Yuu aceitou ajudá-lo, sabe-se lá por que ( _e: no horário que ele delimitara, sem atrasos, sem gracinhas, sem comentários ridículos ou perguntas idiotas, sem mencionar o nome de Allen, ainda mais agora que Yuu não conseguira abatê-lo antes de pegar o pomo e a Ravenclaw perdeu a partida e o campeonato em seu último ano_ ).

É uma visão bonita, Lavi é um adolescente cheio de hormônios, e ele total pegaria Yuu naquela sala, 10/10 pela aesthetic.

Falando em Yuu, ele se destaca em relação à grama verde, por conta de seu cabelo preto — preso em uma trança simples, muito diferente de como ele costuma usá-lo — e de sua calça da mesma cor, junto de uma camisa branca. Ele está focado em alguma coisa em suas mãos, que acaba se revelando ser uma xícara de chá conforme Lavi se aproxima.

— Ei, Yuu!~ — Lavi diz, sorrindo mais do que o necessário. Yuu lança-lhe um olhar irritadiço diante de seu nome sendo pronunciado quando ele mesmo não dera tal liberdade — Obrigado de verdade para fazer isso comigo, viu?

— Hm. Não sei como você consegue bombar nessa matéria, ela é a mais fácil de todas.

— Quando eu vou ler as coisas elas parecem ser sempre as mesmas coisas? — Lavi responde, tentando explicar. Solta uma risada fraca antes de se sentar na frente de Yuu — É por isso que você faz essa matéria? Por que é fácil?

— Mas é claro. — Yuu bufa. Entretanto, há algo em sua expressão que fica mais tempo do que deveria que indica que ele está mentindo. Lavi dá risada de novo para apaziguar o clima, sem comentar o que viu com seu olho treinado para observar a reação das pessoas.

— Então, meu problema é que eu nunca consigo entender nada que aparece nas minhas borras de chá. Sério. _Nada_. Não tem nenhuma forma específica pra me ajudar a interpretar uma coisinha só.

Yuu observa Lavi por alguns segundos, antes de colocar entre eles um bule de chá que estava ao seu lado, mas Lavi não notara. Enquanto derrama o chá no copo de Lavi, as folhas caindo em seguida, ele diz: — Nunca há uma forma específica para ajudar na leitura. Você está querendo analisar demais uma coisa que não tem uma lógica certa. Cada leitura é única, então cada pessoa vai ver uma coisa diferente. Beba.

Lavi o encara por um momento, antes de seu olhar cair sob a xícara de chá escurecida pela falta de filtro na concepção do chá. — Hã, eu achei que eu que fosse ler a sua sorte?

— Não é sorte. — Yuu o corrige em um tom levemente irritado — E como é que você vai fazer isso se você acabou de me dizer que não sabe como, seu idiota?

— Bem...

— Eu não vim aqui para saber meu futuro de um cara que não consegue ver nada. Eu vim aqui pra te ajudar, não vim? Então. — Yuu segura a xícara e a empurra para a mão de Lavi, um pouco do conteúdo caindo nas calças de Lavi — Beba e eu vou te mostrar como analisar.

Lavi encara a xícara duvidoso, mas diante do olhar penetrante de Yuu, ele toma um gole. A água está quente demais e ele sente sua língua queimar. Yuu semicerra os olhos ainda mais, quase os fechando, o que por si só é uma ameaça. No fim, Lavi bebe o chá em tempo recorde, tendo a certeza de que nunca mais terá sensibilidade na língua. Pelo menos Yuu parece satisfeito.

— Deixe um pouco de chá na xícara. — Yuu o lembra. Lavi, que sempre esquece dessa regra, comenta tal feito com o outro, que revira os olhos — Você é burro ou o quê? Como é que você esquece essa regra básica?

Antes que Lavi possa dizer algo — em sua voz agora rouca por conta de todas as suas entranhas estarem pegando fogo por conta do chá quente demais —, Yuu toma a xícara de sua mão e faz o leve movimento da esquerda para a direita, três vezes, para que as folhas sejam melhor distribuídas. É um exercício de paciência que não combina nada com ele, Lavi nota. Uma delicadeza e dedicação revelam-se em seu rosto enquanto Yuu prepara a xícara para ser lida. _É por isso que eu vou bombar nessa matéria_ , ele pensa da maneira mais carinhosa possível. Em algum lugar de sua mente, Allen o chama de idiota.

A voz de Yuu o retira de seus pensamentos:

— Você sabe o que cada parte da xícara representa, certo? — Lavi, ocupado demais em pensar em Yuu, não responde a tempo, o que o faz soltar um suspiro irritado — _Certo_. A borda representa o presente, então tudo o que você ler dali, você vai ver coisas que ocorrerão em um futuro próximo. Os lados preveem o futuro, um mês, dois meses, um ano, qualquer coisa assim. O fundo prevê o futuro a longa prazo.

Kanda então encara dentro da xícara e franze o cenho imediatamente. Encara Lavi em seguida, antes de seus olhos voltarem para sua leitura.

— Eu vejo... — murmura e sua voz some por um momento — Eu vejo...

— Yuu? — Lavi chama, um pouco preocupado — Yuu, você está me assustando.

Há silêncio de Yuu, porém, que apenas encara a xícara, seus olhos deslizando por todos os detalhes dela. Da borda para os lados para o fundo e novamente, como se estivesse lendo uma história jogada entre as folhas. E então, tão rápido quanto inesperado, Yuu derruba a xícara entre os dois e segura o braço de Lavi, puxando-o para si, as bocas se encontrando mesmo naquela confusão, o que faz Lavi pensar que, de fato, Kanda Yuu merece todos os fã clubes e toda a devoção, porque acertar um beijo desses? Só sendo profissional.

De alguma forma, eles conseguem não apenas derrubar o chá no livro de Lavi, ou meter um dos pés na xícara, quebrando-a, como também fazer Yuu mover-se para o colo de Lavi sem sujá-los de chá. Um verdadeiro milagre.

Quando se separam, o punho de Lavi segurando a trança de Yuu, as mãos de Yuu no rosto de Lavi, a pélvis de um perigosamente tocando a do outro, Yuu fala: — Você não precisava ter feito tudo isso só para falar que gostava de mim.

Lavi não tem ideia do que ele está falando, mas não o contesta. Apenas o beija de novo, virando-os para prensar Yuu contra a grama.

O monitor-chefe Link os separa depois de certo tempo — a face completamente vermelha e gaguejando algo sobre indecência e estarem em público — e ambos recebem detenção e pontos retirados. Lavi não se importa, é claro.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** D.Gray-Man  
>  **Ship:** Lavi/Kanda  
>  **Item:** Magia


End file.
